Areumdaun hae
by Baek ye seul
Summary: Perjuangan seorang gadis menghidupi adik dan dirinya sendiri, lalu dia bertemu dengan cintanya, tapi akankah dia bisa bahagia karna pertemuan itu, atau justru pertemuan itu menambah penderitaanya


"kriing..kriing.." terdengar suara alarm memecah keheningan pagi, jam menunujukkan pukul 4.30 pagi. Yoeja cantik yang merasa alarmnya berbunyi itu bergegas bangun mengalahkan matahari yang bahkan belum muncul dari perdauannya, bagi yoeja cantik itu tak ada waktu bermalas-malasan bahkan hanya untuk sekedar meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah bangun tidur. Yoeja itu bangun dan berpakaian tak lupa mengenakan jaket untuk melawan udara dingin kota seoul di pagi hari.

Kaki kecilnya yang hanya berbalut kaus kaki bergambar mickey mouse serta sandal terdengar menuruni tangga rumah susun yang yoeja imut itu tempati bersama namdongsaengnya yang bernama byun zitao, sedangkan yoeja imut nan cantik itu bernama byun baekhyun. Jangan tanyakan kemana orang tua mereka, orang tua mereka meninggal saat baekhyun berada di kelas 7 (1 smp), karena baekhyun masih memiliki zitao yang waktu itu masih kelas 5 sekolah dasar, jadilah dia tulang punggung keluarga dan bekerja mati-mati an untuk sekolah dirinya dan zitao, belum lagi untuk makan sehari-hari, karna mana tega dia membiarkan adik kesayangannya itu bekerja

Setelah menyambar sepeda dan meletakkan termos yang berisi teh sitrun hangat yang ia bawa dari rumahnya di keranjang kecil yang ada di depan sepedanya, teh itu ia bawa untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya nanti. Lalu kakinya perlahan mengayuh sepedanya menuju agen koran dan majalah tempat ia bekerja, tugasnya adalah mengantarkan koran/majalah kepada pelanggannya memastikan mereka mendapatkan bacaannya untuk memulai pagi mereka.

"akhirnya tinggal satu rumah lagi" bisik beakhyun pada dirinya sendiri. "selamat pagi baekhyun" sapa seseorang yang akan mendapatkan koran terakhir baekhyun. "selamat pagi jung ahjusshi, ini koran milik ahjusshi sampai tepat waktu, pay pay ahjusshi" baekhyun balik menyapa sambil tersenyum sangat manis menyilaukan, mengalahkan sinar matahari yang saja muncul di langit timur, lalu melambai pada jung ahjusshi. "pay pay, anak yang manis sekali" jung ahjusshi balas melambai dan bergumam setelah baekhyun pergi dan menghilang di tikungan. Baekhyun memang terkenal ceria dan manis. Siapapun yang melihatnya walau pertama kali bertemupun akan berpikir seperti itu, keceriaannya tergambar dari senyumnya yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya akan merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari wajah manis nan imut itu.

"astaga sudah jam 6, jangan sampai terlambat, inikan hari pertama sekolah"pekiknya setelah melihat jam di toko roti tempat langganannya membeli roti untuk sarapan, roti di sana sangat enak terlebih lagi hangat karna baru keluar dari panggangan. Setelah mengambil roti isi coklat untuk tao dan roti isi strawberry untuk dirinya sendiri tentunya, baekhyun segera menyodorkan uang pada ahjumma pemilik toko roti. "ambillah, itu gratis untukmu, tapi hari ini saja ne" ucap ahjumma pemilik toko sambil menampik uang dari baekhyun. "wah jinjja, khamsahamnida ahjumma" baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum sangat manis sampai matanya hanya membentuk bulan sabit tipis, membungkuk benerapa kali pada ahjumma baik hati itu sambik berterima kasih sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"ayo zitao kita harus segera berangkat atau noonamu ini akan terlambat" pekik baekhyun sambil menarik tangan zitao yang duduk hendak roti isi coklat pemberian ahjumma tadi. "tapi noona, roti isi coklatku, sarapanku" rengek zitao memandangi rotinya yang tergeletak malang di atas meja. "kajja, kita makan sambil jalan saja" baekhyun mengambil rotinya dan roti tao lalu menggandeng dongsaengnya keluar.

"belajar yang rajin ya, noona menyayangimu, muach" baekhyun mengacak rambut tao laku mencium pipi dongsaeng manisnya. "noona kenapa kau menciumku, aku kan susah besar, lagipula aku malu di lihat yeman-temanku" tao menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Sebenarnya sekarang tao memang sudah kelas 8 (2 smp), wajar saja kalu dia malu saat noonanya itu menciumnya, apalagi si depan teman-temannya. "arasseo..arasseo..adikku yang sudah besar" ucap baekhyun sambil mengayuh sepedanya menjauhi zitao dan melambai pada dongsaengnya itu.

"untunglah aku belum terlambat, tapi ini kenapa banyak sekali murid yabg berkumpul di sini" gumam yoeja yang juga bertubuh mungil itu saat melewati kerumunan murid di sebelah kiri dan kanan membiarkn bagian tengah kosong sebagai jalan sambil berbisik penuh minat. "seperti sedang menyambut presiden saja" pikir yoeja itu sambil berjalan dengan santai diantara kerumunan itu, mungkin saja khan baek akan ada presiden yang datang, atau lebih dari presiden, mungkin saja jodohmu kkk, siapa yang tau?

"baekhyun-ah" yoeja yang di panggil itupun menoleh mencari sumber suara di antara kerumunan yang bersuara keras karna mereka semua sedang menjerit-jerit tidak tahu kenapa, "oh, kyungsoo-ya" yoeja itu melambai setelah menemukan sumber suara dan mengisyarat untuk menunggunya sebentar karna si lihatnya tali sepatunya lepas, jadi dia terpaksa jongkok untuk membetulkannya. "yak menyingkirlah kau menghalangi jalanku" bentak seorang namja kepada baekhyun.

Tbc

Kira-kira siapa namja itu,

Ini menurut kalian pantes di lanjut gak sih, maaf ya soalnya aku gak jago buat ff, ini ff pertama aku, tolong review ya ..


End file.
